


Loki's world

by jajafilm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Lies, Midgard, Secret Identity, Spy - Freeform, Undercover, new identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: Loki is expelled to the planet he wanted to conquer as a punishment after the attack on New York. Thanks that, he slowly begins to understand the people of Midgard and is given the opportunity to show that even deception, falsity and chaos can stand on the good side.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

#  **Loki's world**

He was driven out, punished for his pride. He didn't like that the inhabitants of the planet, which was entrusted to him, were killing themselves and their hearts were ruled by uncertainty. He wanted to rule them. He thought a firmer hand would help them. Tragically, however, he was wrong. He should have understood it much earlier. Midgardans love freedom and cannot be bound. They are by nature much closer to him than to any Asgardian. Now, under the guise of a new identity, knocked down to one of them, he finally saw true. Evil on Earth can only be fought in one way - from within.

“Oh, you're too bloody perfect, Jonathan Pine,” said Agent Burr, and Loki resisted the sudden impulse to grin. He's not perfect, he's a god! He still is, though he lost most of his power. “That's your trouble. I don't want you perfect. Go on, have a biscuit. Eat it,” she said, handing him a wholemeal something that was more of a biscuit parody, but even though Midgard's culinary art didn't seem too attractive, Loki didn't refuse. It didn't seem decent to refuse, and he wondered what this mortal plans for him. He liked her. She appeared determined and uncompromising.

“You will play the greatest performance in your life.” Really? So now he was really curious! “There is half a psychopath lurking in there, Jonathan.” Only half, his family would certainly disagree and all the famous Avengers too. “I want you to find him and stick to him.” So this is probably the first Midgard woman who wants this! “Once you get down to Devon, you are the second worst man, first place, already taken. There is no right or wrong for you down there. Down there it's all me, me, me. Don't give anyone an inch. Anyone pisses you off, you smack em. Anyone who crosses you, God help them. I want you to scare the shit out of everyone, and that includes me.” It has already happened, again it probably wouldn't be a problem. But his father and brother wouldn't be very excited about it.

“Richard Roper must know that you're in the same league as him. Laws don't apply to him and they don't apply to you, either. He sees that, we get him, he comes to the table, we get him over a barrel and we skewer him! Are you comfortable with that?” If it suits?! At Nine, this mortal wants him to do what he knows best: to lie, deceive, and sow the chaos around him to help them win.

Well, Midgard is his. It was always, but in a different way than he thought. What other world would allow him to be who he is and at the same time to be on the right side? No matter how much Thor loves this Earth and humans, this planet has always belonged to him. “Yes.”


	2. Positive negativism (Bonus)

#  Positive negativism

I call it positive negativism. Imagine the worst that can happen, live in full color, and then begin to assume that this variant is the most likely. If possible, do everything you can to avert it... and if it doesn't help and your idea becomes a reality, at least you can say you knew you it. This will make you an absolutely terrible and annoying companion, an old owl that can only enjoy life with a certain level of alcohol in its blood, but this approach will save you a lot of bitter disappointment. Add to that healthy skepticism and paranoia and you will become elusive. That is exactly what is needed in my profession.

I knew from the first moment that I know, there was something wrong with this guy. Jonathan Pine - far too perfect for our plans, a man with many names who happens to cross our path several times. But shit, not even in a dream! There are no coincidences. My personal tip was that he was an agent of someone: MI6, CIA, Mossad, SVR ... there were always a lot of possibilities. The second possibility was that he was acting for himself, but I would still be afraid that his interests were far from our interests, and when I noticed where Jed had gone for a night walk, I was one hundred percent sure that it's one big time bomb. He saved the life of Roper's son, making him an untouchable man. I had to submit conclusive evidence.

I already thought I had him when I caught him that fateful night, but I made an unforgivable mistake. My super ability - positive negativism - betrayed me. The possibility that the overly attractive guy was a spy wasn't far from the worst.

“Then bunking off again I'll chat you can go to detention for that you know,” I greeted him as he tried to walk through the hole in the fence. I took another cigarette to strengthen.

“It's your word against mine” he said calmly over my next threat.

“That's risk I have to take,” I retorted and pulled a gun on him. I just had enough. It was time to get rid of the treacherous snake. I resolutely looked him in the face, and the moonlight revealed me more than the noon sun. I recognized him! He was not wearing a golden helmet with horns or that weird black-green-gold outfit, his hair was shorter and blond, where the long greasy curls was, who knows, but it was HIM.

“You want to kill me, Corky?!” he laughed just as confidently and insanely as when he had attacked New York.

As if all the blood in my veins had suddenly froze. I couldn't move. “Loki,” it came out of my mouth. Something like a surprise flashed across his face for a moment.

“Wow, you're probably the first Midgardian to recognized me since my expulsion,” he confirmed his identity, and even as I aimed a loaded weapon at him, I took two steps back.

I tried to calm my wildly pounding heart and lowered my gun. Who would want to pit God against himself? “That, that ... that's actually OK,” my voice was still an octave higher. “You're not a spy ... you do, you do it because you want those weapons? You don't have to... you can take it... we can give you more. Whatever you want,” I nodded and felt the tension and fear slowly fall from me. “We will supply enough for a reasonable amount so that you can easily try to attack Earth again.”

But Loki laughed badly again: “Stupid Midgardian, I don't need to get something that has been mine for a long time. I just have to learn to take much better care of my things.” That was the last thing I heard. Then I just felt a sharp pain. My legs broke and I fall into the gravel below me.


End file.
